


Adding Spice

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thought he'd spice up their sex life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adding Spice

**Author's Note:**

> For HP_Halloween, 2013

"Potter!"

"Professor!" Harry snapped back.

Severus sighed. "Harry." 

"Yes, Severus?"

"What is _that_?"

"It's a Muggle thing... thought I'd try it." Harry wriggled his orange clad hips enticingly.

"I find I must repeat myself. What _is_ it?"

"It's edible underwear." Harry grinned.

"Edible?" Severus was confused.

"Come and try it out." Harry offered.

Following into bed, Severus touched the garment. "It doesn't feel edible."

"I can just take it off." Harry bit back a sigh.

"No, no. There have been things we have tried that have been pleasurable. This is just... implausible." Severus looked dubiously at the orange garment.

"Then ignore it and kiss me." Harry offered.

Knowing when to give in, he did as ordered. Soon, Harry was between his legs, giving an expert blow job.

Severus tried to not feel too smug when Harry came at the same time, untouched.

He drew Harry up to him and they looked at the ruin that was the edible underwear. Curious, Severus ran a finger through it to taste...

"Blech! What was that?" Severus quickly cast a mouth freshening charm.

"It was supposed to be pumpkin spice." Harry charmed the mess away.

"Next time, I'll be glad to taste just you."


End file.
